Hand held computing devices, “palmtops”, “palmhelds”, PDAs or hand held computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These hand helds generally provide some combination of personal-information management, database functions, word processing and spreadsheets. Because of the small size and portability of hand held computers, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input device hardware constraints, must be maintained.
It is conventional to employ a touch pad or handwriting recognition area and/or device to provide input to the hand held computer. Because of the small size of hand held computers, data input in an efficient and ergonomic manner is often an issue. Accordingly, handwriting recognition areas and touch pads are used to facilitate such data input. Further, full size keyboards, which couple to the electronic serial connector of hand held computers, have been produced. Such full size keyboards may be configured to be separately foldable for storage and for portability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a miniature sized keyboard configured for use with a hand held computer that is couplable to the electrical connector of the hand held computer and which is configured to support the hand held computer such that relative movement between the hand held computer and the detachable keyboard are minimized. Further, there is a need for a miniature keyboard being configured of a size to be typed on with a single hand and providing good support to minimize movement between the keyboard device and the hand held computer. Further still, there is a need for a miniature keyboard having a keypad area that may be selectively concealed when the keypad is not being utilized without requiring detachment of the miniature keyboard assembly from the hand held computer. Yet, further still, there is a need for a miniature keyboard that may be integrated into the hand held computer.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.